eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dennis Rickman Jr
|Father = Dennis Rickman |Mother = Sharon Mitchell |Stepfather = Phil Mitchell (2014- |Brothers = Ben Mitchell (step) |Sisters = Louise Mitchell (step) |Grandfathers = Gavin Sullivan Den Watts Ron Hanley (step) |Grandmothers = Paula Rickman Carol Hanley Angie Watts (adoptive) |Uncles = Kristopher Hanley Jonathan Hanley Dennis Rickman (adoptive) |Aunts = Vicki Fowler |Great-aunts = Margaret Midhurst Sally |Great-grandfathers = Dennis Watts Thomas Stretton |Great-grandmothers = Ivy Sullivan}}Dennis "Denny" Rickman Jr made his first appearance on the 13th August 2012 and he is the son of Sharon Mitchell and Dennis Rickman. Denny was named after his late father. Background Sharon turned to old friend Phil to get Denny back, and the pair quickly became entwined in each other’s lives... even though Sharon was meant to be with Jack at that point! Denny and Jack had grown close, with Denny treating him as a Dad, and so when Jack and Sharon split up, Denny took it the hardest. Sharon quickly jumped back into Phil's arms, and Denny perked up at the thought of a new father figure in his life... but that was also short lived, as Sharon's drug habit got too bad to hide, and Phil threw her out. It seemed all the drama with his mother’s relationships may have affected Denny as he took to causing trouble in and out of school. He caused havoc for Dot when she was babysitting, picked on other children at school and has been pulled up by both Ava and Whitney in the community centre on numerous occasions. But it seems his mother has been blinded by his blonde barnet, as she cannot see Denny as anything other than her innocent little boy… and he knows it. He accused Whitney of assaulting him and the police and social services got involved. But Denny's prank didn’t go to plan as the police believed Whitney and she was given her job back. Will this be the end of Denny's bad behaviour? Actor Bleu took over the role In 2015 - he is currently 10 in real life and was born on the 16 November 2005 and is from England Storylines Having believed that she was infertile, Sharon discovers she is pregnant on Christmas Day 2005. Dennis is stabbed and killed in the early hours of New Year's Day 2006. Sharon moves to Florida, where she gives birth to their son, naming him Dennis. In June 2012, it was announced that Denny would appear in the summer with his mother and her fiancé John Hewland. Denny appears on the day of Sharon's wedding to John. Sharon discovers he is missing. John has taken him.. Sharon asks Phil Mitchell to help rescue Denny. Phil takes both Sharon and Denny back to Walford. Denny starts Walford Primary School. He bonds with Phil, although Sharon is wary of them spending time together. Denny is upset when Derek Branning reveals the truth about Denny's father's murder, as he believed he was a helicopter pilot who died saving others. Sharon admits to Denny that she lied to protect him and Denny is angry, although he forgives her. After losing their home at the local bed and breakfast, they move in with Jack Branning. Jack teaches Denny to box, leading to him starting a fight in school. Denny misbehaves in school and around Sharon's friends when Sharon is not there. Sharon refuses to believe that Denny is lying about his behaviour and blames those that he has upset. Gallery Dennis Rickman Jnr 2.jpg|Harry Hickles as Dennis Rickman Dennis Rickman Jnr 3.jpg|Harry Hickles as Denny Rickman DennisRickman Jnr.jpg|Harry Hickles as Denny Rickman Sharon and Dennis Rickman Jnr.jpg|Sharon and Denny Dennis Rickman jnr .jpg|Bleu Landau as Denny Rickman Dennis Rickman Jnr (Bleu Landau).jpg|Denny Rickman Dennis Rickman Jnr Passport (2016).jpg|Dennis Rickman's passport (2016) Dennis Rickman Jnr 2015.jpg|Bleu's promo Dennis Rickman Jnr 11th Bithday (4 July 2017).jpg|Denny Rickman Jnr 11th Bithday (4 July 2017) will and dennis 2017.jpg|will and dennis 2017 dennis rickman jr and stuart halfway.jpg|dennis and stuart dennis and phil.jpg|dennis and phil dennis and sharon 2013.jpg|dennis and sharon 2013 dennis rickman and jagger 2018.jpg|jagger and dennis 2018 dennis rickman jr 2018.jpg|dennis rickman jr 2018 Category:Redirects Category:Child charactrs